Talk:Minami Shimada/@comment-65.78.108.60-20131231190329/@comment-26943505-20140103052706
I have to disagree with you to some extent. I am an Aki x Minami fan, but the reasonings you gave on why Akihisa would end up with Minami isn't that great. For starters, Minami isn't viewed as this 'second' that you speak of. Her role in the anime is just as big as Himeji's role at one point. In the beginning, yes, Himeji was the leading lady, but that quickly changed, and Minami gained that role by the end of the first season (even so the OVA was about Akihisa preventing Himeji from changing schools, Minami still had more time on the screen, which would give her as big of a role as Himeji). Anyhow, if you guys want to know why I think Minami would end up with Akihisa, then continue reading on. Well, to begin with, the two did have a moment in the first season (episode eight), and even so it was short, something clearly sparked between the two. Furthermore, in the same episode, Akihisa bought a photo from Kouta of Minami, and him saying something along the lines of 'oh that's hot.' Continuing on with season two, in the first episode, Akihisa tried (but failed) asking Minami out, only to find out that it was Kouta. In the second episode, Akihisa couldn't stop staring at Minami. Lets go on to eipsode nine. Akihisa was in denial about his feelings with Minami, either him not realizing his feelings for her or him trying to hide them. In episode ten, he said that she is someone he could be himself around, and that she has a charm to (something around the word 'to') her. He also said in the English dub that it's the dude part he finds hot. All this (everything in episode ten for season two) he said to Miharu, whom he knows likes Minami, and he does not have a death wish. In episode thirteen, he sees Minami as a girl and says that if she moves back to Germany that it would be lonely without her (compose to him saying that they would have to replace Himeji if she transfer). One final thing. Guys, look up the ending for season two, episodes 1-6, 8-12. The ending would be the same song and animation. All you have to do is type something like 'Baka and Test ending 2' on google. Make sure that the video you watch is not the one from episode seven (last day of the peeping operation) or episode thirteen (when they are running down the hall, which seems to last forever). Stop the video at around 0:58 seconds. You will notice that there is a male student and a female student holding hands while looking at a heart. The male student, we could assume is Akihisa becuase the anime focused on him being paired with either Himeji or Minami the most (in terms of those who are not a couple yet), so the female student is either Himeji or Minami. How I figured out who it was was simple; the hair on the female student. You may have noticed that you cannot see the hair on the female student, and Himeji's hair goes down to her back (and we see the backs of the two students). So, the only other option is Minami. She has neck length hair, and we only see the backs of the students, not the necks. There you have it guys. Thanks for reading.